


waking up beside you, i’m a loaded gun

by karasunonolibero



Series: no control [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: The first thing Sakunami registers when he wakes up is that he’s pillowed in Ushijima’s cozy embrace. The second thing he notices is that Ushijima is still asleep, but rock-hard and grinding between his asscheeks.
Relationships: Sakunami Kousuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: no control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	waking up beside you, i’m a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still on my ‘let sakunami have as much dick as he wants (read: all the dick, from all his boyfriends)’ bs so here’s him getting ushijima’s d, because he deserves it
> 
> this takes place the morning after after the events of [sweet where you lay](%E2%80%9C)—you don’t Have to read that one first but it’d be fun if you did :) 
> 
> also, this is a series now because i kind of really love these four so i might write more for them
> 
> (unbeta'ed, as always, rip my typos)

The first thing Sakunami registers when he wakes up is that he’s pillowed in Ushijima’s cozy embrace. The second thing he notices is that Ushijima is still asleep, but rock-hard and grinding between his asscheeks.

Terushima left for the airport for a business trip a few hours ago, and Akaashi left for an early shoot not long after. Sakunami remembers briefly waking up to the brush of lips to his forehead and Akaashi assuring him he’d only be gone a few hours before he’d be home for the rest of the day. Ushijima and Sakunami both have the day off, too, which makes Sakunami grin with delight. No, Terushima won’t be here, but they can have plenty of fun with just the three of them. He know Terushima likes when they film and send him photos while he’s away. And though Akaashi will probably be home soon, Sakunami has no idea what he’ll have planned but he definitely knows that he _really _wants Ushijima’s dick, since it’s already so conveniently hard.

Sakunami wriggles out of Ushijima’s grip and nudges at his shoulder, rolling him till he’s flat on his back and Sakunami can straddle his hips. He bites his lip, whining quietly to himself as he strokes Ushijima with a wet palm. Ushijima is easily the biggest of the four of them, so pleasantly long and thick when he’s splitting Sakunami open. The first time, Ushijima had been worried about hurting him, which was incredibly sweet, but Sakunami’s proven many a time since that that he may be small, but he can take it. He _wants_ to take it, wants to feel the ache in his jaw and in his ass the next day.

Now, the only question is, where does he want it right now?

He spots the bottle of lube and box of condoms next to the futons and grins, reaching for them. Still pleasantly sore and stretched from the night before, he wastes no time, rolling the condom on and lubing up. He wants Ushijima to wake up inside him, wants to literally ride him into consciousness, at which point maybe he’ll roll them over and plow him into the futon like he loves…

Sakunami shivers, sinking down on Ushijima’s length with a happy sigh. Though he’s prepped, Ushijima’s size still means he needs to take his time, working his hips down inch by inchto let himself get used to the stretch.

Ushijima hums under him, hands wandering idly up his thighs, and then his eyes open. “Kousuke?” he rasps out in a gravelly voice that goes straight to Sakunami’s dick. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sakunami whispers in return, trailing off into a moan as he takes in another inch. “Wanted to—mmm, _fuck_—ride you.”

“And you couldn’t wait until I woke up?” Ushijima blinks at him, eyelids heavy, and though the motion is most likely more sleepy than anything, it still makes Sakunami shiver on top of him.

“No.” He rolls his hips, gasping a little louder than usual for Ushijima’s benefit. “You were already hard and I wanted you now, _Daddy_.”

“_Kousuke_.” Ushijima’s hands tighten where they’re gripping his hips, fingernails digging into his skin. Sakunami hopes there’ll be fingerprints there when they’re done. “So filthy so early in the morning.”

Sakunami doesn’t answer at first, too preoccupied with rocking his hips as he bottoms out. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

Ushijima squeezes his hips, making him yelp and his dick twitch in interest. “Even filthier when it’s only me.”

It’s true—Sakunami loves all of his boyfriends, he does. But when he has all of them at once, it’s overwhelming, sometimes. In the best way, of course, but he’s never brave enough to be quite as verbal as he is when he’s only with one of them at a time. Ushijima’s the only one he calls _Daddy_, though. Terushima says it to Akaashi, but Sakunami can’t really tell if it’s as a joke or if Akaashi's actually into it.

He knows for sure Ushijima likes it, because when he whispers it again with another roll of his hips, Ushijima groans quietly under him, cock throbbing inside of him. “Feels so good, Daddy,” Sakunami moans, starting to bounce on Ushijima’s lap.

“Fuck,” he hears Ushijima gasp, and he can’t help a little smirk of satisfaction. Ushijima doesn’t swear often, even during sex, so to get him to that point with so little work makes something hot bloom in his chest, something that spurs him to keep talking.

“Love the way you fill me up, love how big you are, love this cock, Daddy,” he chants, planting his hands on Ushijima’s chest and starting to ride him properly now, moaning loudly every time his ass bounces against Ushijima’s thighs. “Mm, yes, yes—”

Next thing he knows, Ushijima is tugging him down so they’re chest-to-chest and Sakunami’s rolled over, shoulder blades hitting the futon with Ushijima above him, still inside him. The new angle has him whining, legs wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist. “I know what you want, Kousuke,” Ushijima says, pulling out until only the tip of his cock is inside. Sakunami shudders, every muscle in his body vibrating with pure want. Ushijima’s fully awake now, gaze intense enough to pin Sakunami in place, even if his massive hands weren’t pushing his shoulders flat against the futon.

“Want your cock,” Sakunami whimpers, wiggling his hips in hopes of getting that big dick back inside him. Ushijima isn’t having it, one hand moving down to hold his hips still.

“You don’t just want my cock,” Ushijima says, thrusting back in so slowly it makes Sakunami nearly drool with anticipation. “You would have been happy to ride me if that were the case. You wanted _this_. You wanted me to flip you over and take control.”

Sakunami gasps as Ushijima bottoms out, throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation of being filled so completely. “Look at me, Kousuke,” comes Ushijima’s deep voice from above him, and he does. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fuck me, Daddy, I want you to show me I’m yours,” Sakunami pants out. “Please, I need you so bad.”

“You’ll take what I give you?” Ushijima leans over him before he can answer, kissing him deeply. Sakunami parts his lips and lets Ushijima _take_ it from him, feeling his thick tongue fill his mouth, claiming each ragged breath he draws in.

“Yes, yes, anything,” he pants out the moment Ushijima draws back, strings of saliva dripping from his lips as he lifts his head to ask for another.

Ushijima kisses him again at the same time he pulls out and starts fucking back into him. “And if I want to fuck you just like this?” he asks.

“Fuck, please—ah!” Ushijima tilts Sakunami’s hips up, the new angle letting him stimulate Sakunami’s prostate and make him scream. “Daddy, fuck!” He wraps his legs around Ushijima’s waist, heels digging into his back to try to pull him in deeper, get fucked harder, asking for more, _more_.

“You’re close already, Kousuke?” Ushijima doesn’t _need_ to ask, can surely tell by the way Sakunami’s clenching around him, but he does anyway, curling over him to ghost the question over his ear in a low murmur that has Sakunami biting his lower lip and nodding rapidly.

“Yeah, I’m close Daddy, your cock just feels so good,” he moans out, nails scraping up Ushijima’s back as he clings tightly, feeling the sheets shift under his back with every powerful thrust. “Wanna kiss.”

Ushijima obliges, claiming his mouth once more and swallowing the moans Sakunami releases against his lips. “What if I wanted to make you wait?”

“No, no please, you fill me up so good, Daddy, I wanna show you how good you make me feel,” Sakuname pleads, tightening his thighs around Ushijima’s hips.

“Come for me, Kousuke. Come for Daddy.”

The one simple word, falling from Ushijima’s lips, is all it takes; Sakunami hits his peak with one final whine, hips jerking as he spills his release on his stomach. Ushijima fucks him through his orgasm, only pausing when he comes himself, leaving Sakunami whimpering and pouting at the feel of him finishing inside the condom. He wishes Ushijima would have pulled out and jerked off over his face like last night, or even added to the mess on his stomach, because at least then he could have licked it up.

Their bedroom door slides open, and Akaashi’s husky voice floats to his ears.

“Our naughty little bunny couldn’t wait until I got home? Hope you’re ready for a round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> thots on which combination of these four i should write next are much appreciated x
> 
> [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/)


End file.
